dill ki baat
by RB-friends
Summary: friends...this is what i wanted to write from long time...i hope you like it..plz R


A\N: hi friends… I m back with one more duo moment…I hope you like it…

This shot is set after abhijeet duplicate case..daya is in danger wala…

Daya protect abhi nd got shot in that…after doctors treatment he is out of danger…nd became a chamatkar for doctors…usske baad

After a month

Abhi comes home…rush towards stairs…open the door of room..nd found daya is sleeping…he closed door…came to his room get fresh…nd after that he prepare diner for them….nd move towards garden..seat on bench nd think,…

Abhi think: Thank you god…aapne mere daya ko mere paas wapas bhej dia…agar usse kuch ho jata toh…he wipe his tear…toh main kabhi shayad jee nahi pata… daya ke siwa apne wajood ke siwa…kabhi nahi…wo mera wajood hai….jsb mera memory loss hua tha tab muze sambhalne wala… ek nayi zindagi dene wala….. daya hi toh tha…sirf daya…jab puri dunia ne muze paraya banaya tab daya ne aapnaya…sirf daya ne…. jab doctor ne kaha he is no more to…to aise laga….Jaise maine usse kho dia…now he can't control his tears…he wipe his tears again nd again but tears roll down again nd again….

at that time he feels hands on his shoulders..he is his daya nd

daya: yaha ku ro raha hai…under chal sath mein rote hai..

abhi look at him nd fakely

abhi: are daya tu yaha..aur ye rona rona kya laga rakha hai..?

daya smile: boss jab jhuth bolana na aaye na to bola nahi karte…nd pat on his cheek..continue…aur agar tuze rona nahi aaraha toh ye kya hai…pointing his wait cheek nd swallows eyes

abhi still lie: are yeh… yeh toh kachara chala gaya tha aankhon mein bas ussine kar diya

daya: chal abb bol bhi de

now tears roll down from abhi's eye…nd he can't succeed to hide from his best buddy

abhi: agar tuze kuch ho jata to..?

daya: tere hote huye muze kuch ho sakta hai kya…?

Abhi: darra dia tha tune…

Daya: tuze mere siva darrane wala koi hai kya…haan Tarika ko chod kar…

On hearing the name of Tarika abhi smile….daya succeed to make moment light

Daya: waise tu rone ke liye yahan ku aaya…mere paas room mein bhi toh aasakta tha naa…?

Abhi: tere dil mein main ek hard core hu… jo kabhi pighalata ya rota nahi…main uss image ko dhoka nahi pohchana chahta tha… par tu to pakka cid officer hai naa muze pakad hi liya….

Daya raising his collar: so to main hu….

Both smile on this.. daya seat there beside abhi

Daya: darr lag raha tha…?

Abhi: tuze kaise pata..?

Daya: tera dost hu..pakkad hi leta hu tuze…?roz aake pehle check karta hai main soya hi hu naa…meine medicin le to li haina…lunch kia tha naa….kuch aisa waisa toh nahi khaya…? Isse tera darr saf saf dikh jata hai….

Abhi: haan paheli baar darr laga muze zindagi mein…. ek aapne ko khone ka darr…

Ek aisa darr jo meine maa ke waqt bhi mehsus nahi kia... pata nahi kya tha par mein uss time god ko koss raha tha…puchh raha tha usse…usse tang karne ke liye aur dard dene ke liye kya puri dunia mein… main hi mila…..jab maa se mila toh yaddash chali gayi…samaz aayi ki wo meri maa hai tab maa chali gayi…aur abb jabb mein zindagi mein rishtto ki ahmiyat jaan gaya to…jo insaan mere itne karibb hai..jise mein bewaqt tang kar sakta hu..dant sakta hu…bol sakata hu…mere dil ki har baat mere batane se pahele jaan sakta hai uss insaan ko mere permission ke bina kaise bula sakta hai…?

Daya : toh abb kya karr raha tha..?

Abhi : abb ussse sorry aur thank you eksath bol raha tha…

Daya: ho gayii..?

Abhi: kya..?

Daya : teri dill ki baat…

Abhi:kue..?

Daya bit angrii: pet mein chuhe dance karr rahe hai yaar…samazakar…

Daya getup from bench nd move towards home….silently he turn back nd

Daya: chalega ya hotel mein chale…

Abhi: chalata hu mere baap…tere aage kissi ka chala hai….

Daya:pahele god ka chalata tha par aapni dosti dekh kar wo bhi peechhe haat gaya…nd he laugh…abhi follow daya silently

After some time both in there respective room :

Daya's room:

Daya think: darr to muze bhi laga tha yaar…tuze naa dekh pane ka darr … tuze akele taklif mein dalane ka darr….tere darr se muze darr laga tha abhi…muze darr laga tha

Ki kahi tum jina hi na chhod do…kahi tum sabke bich akele na paad jao…muze darr laga tha….

At abhi's room

Abhi think: daya tere bina shayad mein kabhi jina saku yaar…plz kabhi muze chhod ke jaane ki sochana bhi maat..main akela pad jaunga yaar…plz…

At same time tears roll down from both's eyes….both go to sleep after sometime

A\N: so friends how was it..? you like it or not…?i m not satisfied friends …. Plz plz plz do review…

Nd friends thanxx for reading this story…nd plz do review…

Take care friends….bye

Yours

RB-143CID


End file.
